Ikatan
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: Ikatan yang mengikat dirimu dan dirinya adalah suatu ikatan tidak wajar. Namun, itu justru merekatkan kalian. My first 2nd pov. AkiMasa. RnR?


**.**

**Shounen Onmyouji©****Mitsuru Yūki & Sakura Asagi.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Membuka matamu. Kau terbelalak melihat segala pemandangan yang ada. Malam gelap dan dinginnya angin terasa sangat nyata. Kesunyian yang mencekam jiwa.

"Dimana ini?" desismu tertahan. Merapatkan kimono di tubuhmu untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh.

_Tapi kau tidak menemukan jawaban dari seorang pun, Akiko._

_Ya._

_Tidak seorang pun. Sampai.._

"Akiko! Bahaya! Cepat lari, sekarang!"

Hatimu lega mendengar suara itu. Suara yang amat sangat kau kenal. Membalikkan badan dan wajah, berusaha melihat sosok pemilik suara itu.

Tapi mulutmu terkunci seketika. Rapat, tatkala melihat pemandangan itu.

"Masa—"

Dirinya— Abe No Masahiro, seorang onmyouji muda cucu dari Seimei—yang kau sayangi itu terjatuh di atas tanah. Terkapar. Tepat di depan matamu. Anyir merayapi hidungmu. Merah kental ditatap nanar matamu. Luka fatal di tubuh lelaki itu terbuka lebar. Membuka akses sungai kental merah yang keluar sederas-derasnya dari tubuh yang kau sayangi.

Darah.

Badanmu bergetar hebat. Pelupuk matamu penuh dengan cairan. Gigimu bergemeletukan. Hatimu pedih, sesak. Suatu emosi kehancuran yang menyapa kalbu. Sesuatu yang pertama kali kau rasakan.

_Dan mungkin, berniat untuk tidak pernah kau rasakan?_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Kau menjerit. Kuat. Kencang. Matamu tidak kuat lagi menahan stok air mata yang menggenang. Hatimu tidak kuat lagi menahan seluruh rasa pedih ini. Teriakan, dan tangisan melebur menjadi satu di tempat itu. Saat itu. Respon alami tubuhmu untuk meluapkan segala emosi yang berkecamuk dalam hati.

_Tapi apakah dengan itu semua akan kembali seperti semula, hmm..?_

"A..Akiko.." dirinya yang telah tersungkur bersimbah darah mati-matian berucap kepadamu. Cahaya terang yang biasa kau temukan di dalam dirinya meredup.

Gelap.

Semakin menambah gelap suasana malam yang kau lihat kini.

"Ma..Masahiro.."

Sungai dari matamu menderas.

"Tolong..jangan menangis.." serunya.

Perkataan dirinya justru membuat dirimu menangis semakin jelas. Kau beringsut mendekatinya. Dengan segumpalan tenaga yang tersisa. Tenagamu seolah lenyap ketika melihat rentetan mimpi buruk ini.

"Masa.."

Tangannya yang dipenuhi cairan kental bernama darah menyentuh pipi mulusmu. Panas memasuki pipi. Jari-jari panjang miliknya berusaha menghapus derai air matamu.

"Jangan menangis, Akiko.." ulangnya," Te..tenanglah..semua ini akan segera berakhir.."

Kau mengerjap mendengar suara itu.

Semuanya akan segera berakhir? Benarkah?

Disaat kau masih menyangsikan ucapan itu, dirinya telah mengucap sebuah mantera—mantera _Onmyou_ kuno yang teramat kuat, menurut memorimu—dan _youkai_ yang baru saja melukai Masahiro lenyap karenanya.

Kau masih terdiam di situ.

Nyala di kedua mata dirinya semakin meredup usai melakukan mantera itu. Dan bodohnya, kau baru menyadarinya ketika sosok berkimono merah itu berucap tertatih. "Se..sekarang..senyumlah, Akiko. Makhluk..i..tu sudah kubereskan. Kau tidak per..lu takut la..gi.."

Kau membeku mendengar suara itu.

_Kau senang?_

Tidak. Justru ini yang kau takutkan.

Sebenarnya, kau tidak takut dengan _youkai _itu. Oke. Ralat. Mungkin memang kau takut. Tapi rasa takutmu yang ini justru lebih besar daripada _youkai_.

Yaitu..

"Akiko.." suaranya tersengal. Seulas senyum ditorehkan di wajahnya yang berlumuran darah. "Aku pergi dulu.."

Kematian Masahiro..

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

**Ikatan**

**© Hana 'natsu' Phantomhive**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kau terlonjak seketika dari tidurmu. Nafasmu menderu. Keringat dingin kau rasakan di sekujur tubuh.

Kau masih mengatur nafas untuk sepersekian waktu yang cukup lama. Berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kepingan tubuhmu yang baru saja kau rasa hilang.

Dan ketika kau telah sedikit tenang, kau memperhatikan sekelilingmu.

"Ini di.."

_Kau berada di kamarmu, Akiko. Tepatnya kamar rumah Masahiro yang kau tempati setelah kejadian itu.1)_

Kau menyadarinya. Kau hembuskan nafas lega dari paru-parumu.

"Syukurlah.."desahmu.

"Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi.." ulangmu.

Kau membenamkan kepalamu di balik selimut. "Masahiro.."

Tapi gemetaran di tubuhmu belum juga hilang. Mencekam masih menguasai pikiran dan hatimu. Kau menangis, kendati tahu bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi.

_Kau bodoh, Akiko._

_Itu semua hanya mimpi._

_Walau semua mimpi itu terasa dekat, dan nyata._

_Tapi itu tetaplah mimpi._

_Bukankah begitu?_

Resah dan galau masih kau rasakan. Sesak masih memenuhi relung.

Tanpa terlalu berbenah diri dari kondisi setelah tidurmu, kau bangun. Membuka kamar dan beranjak keluar.

Kau ingin bertemu Masahiro secepatnya.

Melepas segala kekhawatiran ini.

Tep.

Tapi langkahmu terhenti ketika tubuh itu menghalangi pandangmu yang terus menatap bawah.

_"Akiko-hime?"_

Suara itu berkata. Bukan. Bukan suara Masahiro yang kau nantikan. Tapi suara kakeknya. Seimei.

Kau menaikkan wajahmu. Menampilkan wajah kusut dan sengau. Mungkin masih ada bekas menangis di wajahmu.

Kakek itu terkejut. Tapi kau tidak mempedulikannya.

_"Akiko-hime?_ Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Masahiro.." suaramu. Pelan. Nyaris tidak terdengar. "Dimana Masahiro..?"

Suara seperti tercekat dan menahan tangis kau perdengarkan pada Seimei.

"Masahiro? Masahiro di kamarnya. Sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke asrama _Onmyou_ pagi ini. Kenapa, _Hime_? Apakah Masahiro.."

"Tidak," jawabmu sebelum pertanyaan Seimei selesai terucap. "Kalau begitu, permisi, Seimei."

Kau melewati tubuh tua itu. Dan terus berjalan menuju kamar Masahiro. Meninggalkan si kakek itu tetap di tempat dengan berjuta pertanyaan.

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Pintu kayu di hadapanmu adalah pintu kayu kamarnya. Kau terdiam di situ. Masih berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Siluet tipis yang kau lihat di hadapanmu samar-samar adalah siluet tubuhnya. Kau lega. Sangat lega melihatnya. Hingga usahamu untuk menenangkan diri runtuh.

Kau justru menangis lega di situ.

.

.

"Siapa?" suara dirinya dari dalam kamar. Kau buru-buru menghapus air matamu, tetapi terlambat. Pintu kamar sudah dibuka oleh si pemilik kamar.

Terkejut terlihat dari raut mukanya. _"Akiko-hime?"_

"Ah.."

Kau mati-matian menghapus air mata itu. Tapi semuanya terlihat jelas oleh dirinya. "Ada apa, Akiko?"

Suaranya melembut. Embel-embel _–hime_ tidak dipakainya lagi. Tatapan bola matanya dengan teduh melihat ke matamu. Hanya matamu. Delusi nyaman menggerayapi seluruh tubuhmu seketika itu.

Dirinya mengangkat wajahmu lembut sambil bertanya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Suaramu masih tersangkut di tenggorokan. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk sekian lamanya.

Melihat itu dirinya tidak tega. Direngkuhnya kau dalam pelukannya. "Apa perlu aku menemanimu seharian ini di rumah, Akiko? Kau nampak..."

Kau ingin. Ingin sekali dirinya menemanimu seharian ini seperti katanya.

_Namun, tidak. Kau tidak boleh egois, Akiko._

Dan akhirnya kau menjawabnya dengan satu gelengan pelan. "Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Masahiro."

Kau paksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

Kau hanya mengangguk.

"Masahiro.." panggilmu.

"Ya?"

"Tolong..berjanjilah satu hal padaku.."

Alis matanya bertaut dan menyatu. "Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah padaku..kau akan lebih menjaga dirimu sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga.."

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Masahiro melangkah keluar rumah. Dia sudah sangat terlambat berangkat ke asrama. Namun kali ini, ia tidak peduli.

Pikirannya terganggu dengan ucapan Akiko.

"Apa maksud...?"

Otaknya memutar sebuah video kejadian pada hari itu. Matanya menutup sesaat. Ketika membuka, ditatapnya kantung _omamori_ dari Akiko. Sekaligus kenangan akan hari itu. 2)

"Maaf, Akiko.." gumamnya, "jika itu untuk dirimu, maaf, kulanggar janjiku.."

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Kau membuka pintu ruang kerja Seimei yang dipenuhi berbagai perlengkapan _onmyouji_. Sosok tua itu menyadari kedatanganmu. Tersenyum, ia menyapamu.

_"Konnichiwa, Akiko-hime."_

Kau membalasnya singkat. _"Konnichiwa, Seimei-san."_

"Ada apa?"

Kau langsung menyuarakan tujuanmu tanpa lebih berbasa-basi. Kau remas-remas kantung _omamori_ saat itu, yang telah menjadi benda berhargamu.

"Kutukanku..kutukanku yang ditanggung Masahiro saat itu..."

Kau menjedanya sesaat dengan satu kali meneguk ludah. "Tolong..tolong kembalikanlah kepadaku tanpa sepengetahuan Masahiro. Itu kutukan terhadapku. Masahiro tidak perlu menanggungnya..."

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

_Kutukan._

_Adalah suatu malapetaka yang ditimpakan kepada seseorang. _

_Namun pada kalian_

_Kutukan itulah yang merangkai sebuah ikatan yang ada saat ini._

_Bermula dari saat itu_

_._

_#_

_._

"_Masahiro! Pergilah ke __Imperial Palace sekarang! Lindungi Fujiwara No Akiko-hime!"_

"_Hai, Ojiisama!"_

_._

_#_

_._

"_Sekarang semuanya telah berakhir, hime. Youkai itu sudah musnah. Anda tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Akiko. Panggil aku Akiko saja, Masahiro."_

_._

_#_

_._

_Dan bermula dari situ, kalian menjadi semakin dekat.._

_

* * *

_

Note:

1)Kejadian yang dimaksud di sini adalah kejadian pada bagian Kyūki arc (kasus pertama di anime series), dimana saat itu Akiko lah yang diincar oleh para youkai. Setelah kasus berakhir, Akiko tinggal di rumah Masahiro sebagai perlindungan intensif terhadap dirinya yang sudah diberi tanda kutukan oleh para youkai. Tanda nya masih ada di tangan kiri Akiko, tapi pengaruh kutukan itu telah dialihkan kepada Masahiro. Ya. Masahiro meminta pada Kakeknya untuk mengalihkan semua rasa sakit kutukan itu pada dirinya. How romantic he is, right?

2)Omamori adalah semacam kantung jimat yang biasa dijual di kuil-kuil. Banyak jenis omamori, dari jimat kebahagiaan sampai..jimat aman melahirkan! (?) Disini, Akiko dan Masahiro bertukar masih diambil dari bagian Kyūki arc. Semula, omamori itu adalah milik Akiko. Karena khawatir akan keselamatan Masahiro, dia memberikan salah satu omamori miliknya. Setelah situasi semakin jelas menunjukkan Akiko-lah incaran youkai tersebut, Masahiro mengembalikan omamori tersebut, dengan alasan karena omamori tersebut selalu ia bawa, paling tidak omamori itu lebih berefek kuat untuk melindungi Akiko. Saat itu Akiko menerima omamori tersebut, tapi Masahiro diberinya lagi sebuah omamori. Dan pada ending Kyūki arc, memang betul, omamori itu sangat menyelamatkan Masahiro dari serangan Kyūki.

Lebih jelas tonton anime-nya aja deh. Atau, ada yang mau baca light novelnya? Dijamin fluffy, seru, dan full of bishie chara. #Hohoho. Shotacon:on#

Ayo donk...Ramaikan Fandom Shounen Onmyouji Indonesia...!

Okey. Cap cis cus sampai di sini.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
